Schmidt Scout
The Schmidt Scout is a rifle featured in every game of the ''Counter-Strike'' series prior to Global Offensive, where it is replaced by the SSG 08. Overview The Schmidt Scout '''or so called " ''Scout''' " is a reasonably weak bolt-action sniper rifle available to both teams. It is known as one of the few weapons in Counter-Strike that require a great amount of skill. Although, many players still use the Scout due to the fact that most public servers ban the other sniper rifles. For this reason, the Scout is one of the most popular weapons in Counter-Strike. This weapon is always a one hit kill with a headshot, but will not deal enough damage to the body for a one hit kill. Given the high mobility even when scoped, this weapon lends itself towards quick actions. Properties The Scout is an extremely lightweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 260 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they move faster. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 220 units per second. The Scout is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High accuracy when unzoomed * Increases movement speed when wielded * Medium damage * Faster rate of fire than the AWP * High ammo capacity, share rounds used by AK-47 and G3 SG/1 * Shots fired are hard to be heard and seen at long range * Fast reload time Disadvantages * Requires 2 shots (sometimes 2+) unless a headshot is scored * Bolt action * Has range issues on some large maps, this issue seems to be fixed in later games (the bullet doesn't reach the target) Gameplay Tactics * Use this sniper rifle when money is tight(less). * Use this weapon along with a "Heckler & Koch USP45 Tactical" ( CT Spawn Pistol ) if you need to maintain stealth. * Scoring headshots is easier with this weapon due to its scope and accuracy. * Hit and run can be used with this weapon but only at long ranges. * Two direct hits on any part of the body will kill,. * Accuracy is greatly increased when the player ducks; aim for the head and see the results * Scout can penetrate multiple targets if they are close and lined up. It's possible to get double kills or even triple kills like the "AWSM." * A "Desert Eagle" is a good sidearm for Scout users. Use the Scout to engage enemies at a range and switch to the Desert Eagle should an enemy get too close. Furthermore, if a bullet from a Scout hits but doesn't kill a target, the Desert Eagle can finish off the target within a few shots. * Using this as a frontline combat weapon is NOT recommended, unless you are good at scoring headshots or you have some teammates to weaken and distract your foes. * Switch to the Scout if you need to run, for you can run faster while wielding the Scout than you could while wielding any other weapon; even pistols and knife. * Due to the fact that a Scout user's speed is increased, the weapon is very ideal in continuously firing bullets at targets while strafting (moving left and right) thus making enemies frustrated in hitting the user. * Although the Scout may not always kill enemy opponents unless their health is low, it can cause massive damage that would lead victims very vulnerable to being killed easily and they may retreat often instead of engaging you and your team members. * If you do hit an enemy player with the Scout and that player survives and retreats, it is possible to either rush into the position of the opponent, unless you suspect he is moving back to other groups of opposing team members, or throw an HE grenade to finish him off. * By some players, the Scout is considered to be similar to the M3 shotgun only its more useful and effective in longer ranges, if the user can master firing the weapon without the scope. * This weapon can be "fun" to use, as it offers increased speed for the user and is challenging enough for players who are seeking for a weapon that others that cannot easily use. If the Scout is in the right hands of a player who has practiced long enough, the user can save and gain lots of money (as the weapon is fairly cheap compared to the other sniper weapons). Countertactics * Use caution, hide whenever an enemy sniper is spotted. * Don't stop moving and strafing, this enemy will have trouble hitting you. * Use weapons with a more powerful caliber, the AWP has the advantage against Scout, since you will most likely to survive if your oppoent failed to score a headshot, your shot will almost guarantees the kill. * Avoid all medium and far contact with its users. * SMG or assault rifles are recommended to strike down its user. * If you need to engage its user at long range, an AWSM is the best choice. * In the older versions of Counter-Strike, the tactical shield can provide ideal cover and defense aganist Scout users due to the low damage and bolt-action disadvantages from the weapon. * If you suspect an enemy player, who is wielding the Scout, is hiding somewhere in the area, make sure you immediately find cover. If not possible, try to strafe and avoid getting killed by a headshot. If you do get hit by a bullet from the weapon, do not stay still in your previous position as the enemy Scout user will attempt to fire the weapon again without even using the scope. * Make sure when you face this long range weapon you keep moving, make sure he can't aim at your head. * In most cases, the enemy needs 2 shots to kill you, so seek cover if you are hit, and ask a teammate to flank the user or take him out. * Do not to rush head-on in a straight line into an enemy Schmidt Scout user as that player can cock and reload the weapon much faster than the AWP, also, if your movement is predictable, skilled player will line up and kill you with a headshot. Instead, throw a flashbang to hamper the opponent's aiming, a smoke grenade to cover up your tracks, or a HE grenade to flush him out. Sometimes, strafing and even jumping can increase your chances of surviving. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source Weapon Kill Trivia * The Scout was first added in Beta 4.0. * The database file name for this weapons is scout. * Fierce debate almost always surfaces in public servers (but rarely licensed tournaments) about the advantages of skill vs. power in respect to the Scout and AWSM. The conclusion on the Scout supporter's side is that the AWSM is too "cheap" and easy to kill with and "true" players use precision and fast internet to land headshots with the Scout. The AWSM side however, debates that there is no need to sacrifice time and effort to kill an enemy with an inferior weapon when you can end the threat with one shot. An additional argument is that the AWSM is often used in tournaments and leagues by professional players. A very high degree of skill is required to use this weapon well, much higher than the one needed to use the AWSM correctly. In the right hands, this weapon is deadly, because of the fast animations, reload time and small knockback. * The Scout in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, which uses 15 round magazine instead of 10. * While wielding the Scout, players has a running velocity of 260 units, meaning the player can somehow run faster than without any equipment, including knife. * The Scout does not appear to be fitted with a suppressor, yet the shots are fairly quiet, as if the rifle is fitted with a suppressor. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the in-game model appears to be that of the First-Generation Steyr Scout, distinguishable by how the scope is mounted towards the front of the rifle, rather than at the back like most sniper rifles are. * In Deleted Scenes, if the Scout is used by a friendly NPC, it won't do maximum damage to the player, but it can gib other NPCs. However, if used by the player, it won't gib anything but will kill most NPCs instantly. * This weapon is not available in Assassination mode. ** Although player's cannot buy Scout in Assassination maps, however, in Counter-strike 1.5, press 5 on the keyboard while in the rifle buy list will buy the scout, this may because an menu error in the game, however, this has been fixed in Counter-Strike 1.6. Gallery : Main article: Schmidt Scout/Gallery External links *Steyr Scout at Wikipedia ru:Scout Category:Rifles Category:Weapons